Heart Broken, Heart Healed
by Epidemic Bear
Summary: Ash's has gotten his heart broken and disappeared for a year after the Battle Frontier after the year he appears in Sinnoh to prove to her and himself he's not a loser, a failure, and above all not pathetic. He thought he would never fall in love again but with the sudden appearance of Dawn he starts getting in the feeling he was wrong. Smart, stronger, Less dense, Aura,
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story here soooooo yea read it, love it, hate it, reviews and advise are always welcome and enjoy **

* * *

><p>its around noon we see a forest surrounded by a green scenery Starlys flying around and a few bug Pokemon here and there we see a cliff that overlooks a good portion of the forest theoretically its a beautiful scenery someplace that would make anyone happy but not to the single person looking at it, quite the opposite it looks like its bringing forth a wave of negative emotions ranging from anger, rage, sadness, sorrow, but the biggest one, the one that stands out the most and is the leading cause of the other emotions that seem to follow… heartbreak.<p>

now we see who said person is he stands at 5'10 tanned skinned teenager with wild untamed jet black hair he is wearing black and blue combat boots black cargo pants while also sporting a black and red Pokemon Ranger vest with a black and blue t-shirt on each hand a dark blue glove with yellow lines going around and a blue gem on each one and to top it off a black brim hat with a dark blue band around it and a yellow aura sign, the brim of said hat covering his face, denying a look to his face, finally, he looks up straight ahead his brown bloodshot eye tell his story even though he looks like a teenager he has the eyes of a veteran that has faced insurmountable odds and overcoming them barely escaping with his life at the same time a calm and caring side that he would go at great lengths for the people he loved you not only see that but you could see the conflict of his emotions boiling within his soul if you haven't figured it out this teenager is the up and coming Pokemon master Ash Ketchum.

"why?" he murmured "what did i do wrong? i loved you, taught you everything you know, cared for you, i almost gave up my life for you and all for you just to spit at that and betray me like that" he snarls he is visually angry his fists curled up into fists with a blue energy coming out of them in his eyes you see a that same energy coming out of his eyes, for those who don't know what this energy is its his aura, aura essentially is the energy within every single living thing but on some rare occasions an individual can have a bigger reserve than any normal person these select few are known as aura guardians, since the Tree of Beginning incident Ash has trained and honed this ability physically and mentally but right now his rage is making it flare.

"Why dammit" he says while looking down and closing his eyes to try an stop the tears from flowing at the same time his aura seems to build up finally he takes a deep breath looks up towards the heavens and on the top of his lungs screams

"WHYYYYYYY!"

his aura at the same time releases creating a strong wind that goes throughout the forest scaring away any Pokemon around his surroundings after his outburst Ash falls on his knees and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

**AWAY IN A CLEARING**

In said clearing we see a young teenage girl sitting on a log and an older looking teenage boy making food on a fireplace next to them we see two Pokemon running around one looks like a small blue penguin with a yellow beak the other one is a yellow mouse with red circular checks and tail shaped into lightning bolt these Pokemon are known as Piplup and Pikachu as for the teenagers, the girl has white creamy skin color, sapphire colored eyes and hair she is wearing a pink scarf around her neck a white blouse with a black vest on top a pink mini skirt, black socks that reach up to her knees with pink boots and finally yellow hair clips and a white beanie with a pink half pokeball symbol on her head. as for the boy he has squinty eyes brown skin and spiky hair color he is wearing a mainly orange and black vest on top of a green shirt gray cargo pants and some blue and white running shoes. These two are known as Dawn and Brock they were all enjoying their time until they heard something.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!"

they all stop what they were doing then feel a somewhat strong wind pass by with a blue light coming from the direction the scream was heard from and several pokemon run away. Dawn turned towards Brock's direction

"Was that Ash?" she asked Brock visually became sadden.

"Yes, it was, i think its that day again" he responded Dawn looked at him and asked

"what's important about today"

"I don't know the full story but it has to do with his ex-girlfriend" Dawn looks at him surprised and a tad bit sadden

"he had a girlfriend?"she asked

"yea he did, don't look so surprised he only 'acts' dense so he doesn't get hurt because of what happened when he thought he had found love"

"what happened?" she asked Brock's expression hardens (A.N. get it? hardens? god i'm terrible)

"Dawn, I know you like Ash but i will not let you pursue a relationship with him if you're just going to leave him to rot like his ex did, so tell me right now if it's just a meaningless crush or if you truly love him"

Dawn was surprised that Brock knew her secret about how she liked Ash then she began to really think about it, did she really love Ash? or was it a simple crush? her thought back to the time he saved her, Piplup and Pikachu with his aura and Charizard(A. be explained later) granted at first he thought she was stealing Pikachu, then to the times he went out of his way to help her with her contest combos and whenever she was feeling down after a loss to sum it all up she had quickly went from a small crush to falling head over heals for Ash granted his now non existent denseness on love brought problems to how she was going to tell him, although now brought a new problem all together but she was willing to overcome it if it meant getting together with Ash.

"To be honest Brock, at first i thought it was a simple crush but now i can honestly say i have completely fallen in love with him, i love him Brock and i would do anything to be with him and make sure he is happy" she replied with a sudden determination that would rival that of Ash in his quest to get his gym badges and his thirst (A.N. get it? the thirst is real? ahh why do I even try) to become the greatest pokemon master. Brock looked at the bluenetts new found determination and smiled 'maybe she'll help Ash get over May, Arceus knows the guy deserves better than that whore' he thought "okay Dawn you love him but to be able to be with him you will have to be able to help him overcome the heartbreak he has suffered i will not tell you the story of what happen thats Ash's to tell, if you truly love him you will know what to say are you sure you want to do this?" Brock asked

"if it means being with Ash i would do anything" she responded getting up from her seat in the process

"well go get him" Brock said with a smile Dawn nodded and left in the general direction Ash was Pikachu after hearing the conversation went up a stood by Brock. Brock picked up the yellow mouse and asked him "do you really think she can help Ash?"

"pi pika chu ka pi" the yellow mouse responded

"I do too Pikachu, I do too"

**SCENE CHANGE**

we go back to Ash who is now sitting down next to a tree sobbing uncontrollably into his knees Dawn finally reaches said place she looks around the clearing there was breathtaking sight that we saw earlier and is amazed at it then thought 'why would Ash chose this place to unwind?' after looking at the scenery she turned to see the source of the sobbing she visibly saddens 'what did Ash's ex do to leave him in this state?' She tries to walk up to him quietly but steps on a branch, hearing this Ash instantly with great speed rolls to his left charges up an aura sphere, stands up while pointing the aura sphere in the direction that the noise came from and in a cold voice says "I know you're there, now show yourself before I bring you down" Having no choice Dawn steps out into Ash's eyesight with her hands up "what are you doing here Dawn?" He asked with no emotion Dawn responses

"I wanted to see if you are ok" Ash visibly frowns upon this

"well i was sitting down and crying, do I look okay?" She saddens at this

"well do you want to talk about it?" Ash ponders on this 'should i or shouldn't i tell her i know she likes me but am i ready it's been two years since that bitch left me to rot' he thinks about it before asking

"why do you want to know?" Dawn visibly blushes

"caaaussse….. IIIIIII reeaallly… care about you" then and there Ash knew what she really meant he wasn't as dense as he lead people think, she liked him nay loved him he thought 'if i tell her what happen her reaction will let me know if she really does love me or she's going to leave me like May'

"(sigh) Well Dawn take a seat cause this is going to be a long story"

* * *

><p><strong>Well next chapter will explain what happen between May and Ash and explain why the name calling also depending also how this story is received i might make a story reimagining Ash's adventures through Kanto, Orange Island, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and finally Kalos this and maybe a betrayal story i always loved those stories finally stick around long enough and you will see Ash and May in one final showdown for those who have seen the Diamond and Pearl anime you might have an idea everyone else you'll have to wait an see (insert evil smirk here) anyways Epidemic Bear signing out <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello reader and welcome to the second chapter Heart Broken, Heart Healed sorry for the wait something i forgot to mention was that i'm a lazy writer so it takes a while for me to get off my lazy ass add to that researching for the story and the loops you have to go through to get a state id anyway, the following chapter is a bunch of flashback of how it all went down also someone pointed out that Ash and Dawn's relationship has developed incredibly fast to that i say i'm making this fic take place the episode before they're invited to the Wallace cup i don't really remember very well if its deep enough into series for their relationship to be this developed since its been a while since i've seen the whole season so I'm saying It's 2 year into the journey also heavy Advanceshipping ahead with a sour end, sorry Advanceshipping fans, just know it hurts me more than you )**

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback: Manaphy and The Temple of Sea incident)<strong>

**(Location: the sea temple)**

We see a younger Ash wearing his Hoenn outfit running with pikachu on his shoulder carrying a blue crystal followed by a brunette with beautiful sapphire blue eyes wearing a red blouse with black biker shorts, biker gloves a red bandana with a with pokeball and red and black running shoes and on her hands she was carrying a light blue pokemon with antennas and yellow eye outlines and a red ruby on its chest these are known as May and Manaphy. They keep running down a hall until they reach an exit but all they see is the vast ocean, looking around Ash found a pod that would serve as an escape but gimed when he noticed it could only fit one and the two pokemon, adding to that someone still had to put back the crystal on the sea crown, the choice in Ash's mind was clear on who would go and who would stay, he quickly grabbed May's hand and lead her towards the pod open it and without a word lead her in and laid her out with Manaphy he then gets Pikachu in his hands and tells him

"Pikachu take care of May" May visibly became surprised

"What?!" she screams while Ash puts in Pikachu with her and Manaphy while giving her a sad smile

"Someone still has to put this crystal back and it's NOT going to be you"

"But.."

"Look May there's something I have to tell you if I don't make…"

"when you make it back"

"Yea…. well…. I have had these feelings towards you for a while now back then i didn't understand what it was but know I know what it is… i guess what im trying to say is May I…" he is suddenly silenced by May's lips, he immediately returned it and it abruptly ends when May pulled out of the kiss and gave him a smile

"Tell me when you come back" she said. Ash gives her his signature smile and nods

"Yes mam" he responds with a two finger salute and with that he seals the pod and leaves for the sea crown.

**(FFW: a near death experience, a heartbreaking goodbye and a free run that would make any assassin proud later.)(A.N. I know it's not in order)**

**(Location: The deck of the ship)**

Ash is walking down towards the lower deck where May had said goodbye to Manaphy on his way he bumps into Pokemon Ranger Jackie

"Hey Ash, I was just looking for you" he said

"What did you need?" question Ash

"Well two things, first amazing job saving the Temple of Sea i couldn't have done a better job" Jackie said with a smile and thumbs up. This in turn made Ash a little embarrassed

"he... he... thanks it was nothing" Ash said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"which brings me to my next point, Ash we know of your other…. ahhh how would i put it 'adventures' ". At first Ash didn't understand what he meant, until it hit him

"you don't mean…" Jackie nodded and Ash facepalmed at this 'of course they would know' he thought. He was then broken out of his thoughts by Jackie

"I just wanted to tell you about this cause HQ just told me to extend an offer to you to become one of us" Ash stared at him in surprise first him having knowledge of his previous adventures with the legendaries granted he doubted they knew of his first encounter with Mewtwo since everyone involved didn't remember except him. now the question was

"Do I have to answer right now and does anybody else know about my other endeavours?" he asked Jackie in turned smiled

"the answer for both is no the offer stands for as long as you need and only the higher ups know and me" he responded with a smile at this Ash felt relieved and responded

"For now tell them no but I might take up that offer later on and I would appreciate if they keeped that lowkey for now" Ash said Jackie nodded

"No problem just let me know if you change your mind" Ash nodded

"No problem now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to" Jackie moved to the side and when Ash passed by he whispered

"Go get her" and left his own way and left a blushing Ash. In the end he regained his composure and made his way towards May. Ash finds her alone on the deck of the ship looking towards the horizon with a visibly sadden expression, while looking out the distance she doesn't notice Ash walking towards her

"You okay?" she turns around and sees Ash next to her on the railings

"Yea im fine, it was hard to let him go but it was for the best"

"Yea, I know the feeling" this answer made May curious of what he meant

"What do you mean you know the feeling?" Ash began to remember back to the beginning of his Kanto journey

"Back in Kanto the first pokemon i ever caught was a Caterpie his dream was to be able to become a Butterfree so he could fly, he was determined to do it" Ash chuckled a bit "Tough also, he was able to hold his own against my second capture and 'release' Pidgeotto, and after a bit of training he did it, he became a butterfree but soon after he met a pink Butterfree and became fast friends" Ash smiled a bit after saying this "Back then i didn't understand that my Butterfree fell in love until Brock and Misty explained it and in general i was happy for him that is until the pink Butterfree's flock began to migrate, he wanted to go with her but at first i didn't want do it i had been through so much with him but then i learned i was being selfish cause if i truly cared for him i would let him do what would make him happy" Ash finished with a stray tear going down his cheek all while May was barely containing her tears

"Ash… i never knew about this" May said with a low cracking voice

"But i'm glad it happened" he said with a smile, this greatly confused May

"Why?" she questioned

"Cause, had it not been because of this i would had never learned what love is" he said looking directly at May, she visibly blushed remembering what happened in The Sea Temple

"Oh.." is all she mustered up to say with her face as red as tomato

"May…" he said while grabbing a hold of May's hand and looking directly to her eyes and took a deep breath "...for a while now i have noticed more and more things about you your bright blue eyes, your beautiful smile and your smooth brown hair, that and I noticed changes in me i would become nervous around you, my heartbeat would go faster if you would be near me or you complimented me on something and I would become so jealous and enraged when ever Drew would give you a rose, May basically what im trying to say is I love you" there was a silence that ensued for a few long dreadful seconds making Ash believe she didn't love him back and sadden at this "If you don't like me the same way the incident by the pod was just in the moment I und…" agian he is silenced by May putting her lips against his, happily Ash complied not believing what was happening he had finally found someone for him and put all those emotions into the kiss and firmly put his arms around her hips while wraps her's around his neck. after a while they pulled out and look into each others eyes smiling at each other

"I'm going out on a limb and saying thats a yes" she giggled and playfully slapped him him

"Of course it's a yes you big dummy" she said playfully

"Now the question remains" he responded

"What question remains?" she asked with a confused expression this in turn made Ash smile

"would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" she giggled at him

"Of course" she told him with a smile

"Okay final question"

"What is it?"

"Can we go back to making out?" she laughs at this

"Of course" and they go back to the mention activity with

**(Back to present time)**

**(Location:The clearing in the forest)**

Dawn had tears in her eyes "Ash that is one of the most beautiful ways to confess to her" she said with both admiration but also a bit of jealousy since she had wanted that to have happen to her. Ash had a ghost of a smile for a fraction of a second but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared just as fast replaced by an expression that read rage all over.

"Yea…. and even after everything i did without asking anything in return she still did what she did" he said in a low voice"

"You still haven't explain that what did she do to you this day and how did it happen?" she question, he sights

"It all started after i lost my rematch against Brandon's Registeel…"

**(YAY again Flashback:'The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing)**

We see Ash pacing back and forth after losing in his rematch against Frontier Brain Brandon

"Why why why why did I lose what did i do wrong dammit" murmured Ash while sitting to the side was an equally depressed May remissing on her Grand Festival loss but also worried about Ash

"Ash calm down you'll just train and beat him i know you can do it" she responded while getting up and making her way towards him but stopped when she saw his expression which read annoyance and frustration

"Thats what i did last time and i lost and in the indigo league, the Silver Conference and finally in the Hoenn League, every time i'm nearing success i nearly always fall short" he said with balled up fist in anger "When am i going to get a break!" he screamed to no one in particular with that he left May in a pensive mood 'is that true that he never reaches success and if so will it affect me' she thought

**(FFT:a contest battle and contestshipping moment (vomiting in the background) later)**

**(Location: that cliff view where the contestshipping moment happens)**

After May's talk with Drew **(A.N. lets just say Drew said some things that made her question her relationship with Ash since i'm 99.9% sure that didn't happened in the anime) **Ash was making his way towards May and he saw her talking with Drew, he starts to leave but when he passed by him he smirked at him Ash saw this but shrugged it off and made his way towards May

"May" he spoked up

"hhmm oh it's you" she said with a bit of anger

"May i just want want to say i'm sorry for my outburst earl-"

"it's fine" she said quickly

"But you didn't let me…."

"I said it's fine" she said louder "let's just go" she said while walking away while Ash just sights and follows her back towards Brock and Max

**(FFT:Once More with Reeling)**

**(Time: After the final contest battle)**

**(Location:Outside the contest arena near a forest) **

Ash is making his way towards May, after they're amazing finish for the Terracotta he was generally in a good mood walking with him was Pikachu in his hands was an ice cream cone in each hand and in his pocket was a necklace he had bought for her it was a silver chain with three pendants the middle one was a blaziken made out of a ruby and the ones to the sides were sapphires all in all it was an expensive piece of jewelry but for him it was all worth it for May and add to this he was going to ask her to come with him on his next journey granted he didn't know where he would go next but he knew where ever he would go, he wanted her to be at his side' when he finally got to where she was he noticed she was talking to Drew at first he wanted to stomp over to him and knock him out but then he rationalized he should listen in to what they were talking about

"Sooo why did you call me here for M….. " Drew was cut off by May kissing him. Witnessing this Ash froze up and his mind tried to come up with an idea to explain this and when he couldn't he was about to go towards them and seriously hurt Drew but decided to listen in some more. After the (disgusting) make out they broke apart and Drew looked at May happily as can be but then asked

"What of about Ketchum i thought you liked him" May looked at him and said

"He was … a mistake" she said sadly. That did it for Ash the kiss broke his heart in two but this she just stepped all over and crushed into pieces what was left of his heart, he dropped the cones he had in hand, closed his eyes to prevent the tears from flowing turned around and told his best friend in a low, sad, broken voice "Come on Pikachu lets go" and left the clearing. May at this point finally noticed the raven haired trainer leaving the clearing and realized that he might heard and saw everything she took off after him but stopped in front of a glaring Pikachu

"Pikachu did Ash hear all of…." but was cut off by a sparking red instead of yellow Pikachu screaming "Ppppppiiiiiiiikkaaaa!" May backed off and Drew stepped up with two pokeballs in his hands "Roselia Magical Leaf, Flygon Dragon Claw" he screamed out while realising them little did he know just how big was the mistake was to challenge Pikachu, especially after beating a Regice and him being in his current mood. Flygon charged at Pikachu with a Dragon Claw while Roselia shot a Pedal Dance, Pikachu in turn used an Extreme Speed powered Iron Tail, dodging the Dragon Claw Pikachu clocked Flygon in the skull this and adding the momentum Flygon already had while charging at Pikachu equalled a K.O. with Flygon out cold Pikachu turned his attention towards Roselia and shot towards her while using Volt Tackle he spined in mid air dodging the Pedal Dance and landing the powerful Volt Tackle also K.O. Roselia leaving a wide eyed Drew and May. Satisfied with the statement he just made he left using Extreme Speed going after Ash, May recovered from suprised state she went after both of them but was stopped by Drew

"May where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to him" she responded Drew visibly didn't like the idea May notice this

"Please i promised i'll come back" She plead in the end he gave in

"Fine just make sure you come back" he said and with that she made her way towards Ash

**(Location:a little way down the clearing)**

Ash is now full on crying with his head against a tree now with pikachu on his side comforting him, after a while they hear footsteps coming towards him he turns around to find May standing there his expression becomes full of nothing but anger and rage

"What do you want? shouldn't you be with that bush boy of yours" he said in a low deadly growl

"Ash it's not like th….." she was cut off by Ash laughing

"Really not like that then tell me what it was then cause i'm curious to know what it was then" silence ensued

"That has to be the most pathetic attempt for redemption I have ever heard, now tell me May why are you here to ask for forgiveness to clear your conscience or better yet what was your plan play around with me until the best next thing came huh" Ash asked with bloodshot eyes and tear streaming down his face. May in turned tried to speak but could only open her mouth, close it and look down in shame which in turn made Ash furries

Then why May, why was I a mistake huh I loved you i cared for you and i almost died for you why damit?" he said while getting up to her face to which made May snap

"Because your a bad trainer!" she screamed at him this in turn made Ash even more mad if thats even possible

"Thats it, thats the big reason you're leaving me success" Ash pauses and stares at her for a minute then abruptly turns around, walks a few feet, releases his Charizard out without a word, gets on him and spoke up "Know this is final 'May'"he said with venom at her name "Know that you just gave up on someone that would go against insurmountable odds for you without question, would have been through thick and thin for you, would go so far as to sacrifice his own life for you" he goes through his pocket and takes out the bracelet he bought for her and threw it at her while she caught and looked at it "i want you to have that to remind you of what you did today and to remind you of what could have been had it not been for you to pick someone with success over someone who would have loved you and cared for you" and with that he motion for Pikachu to which he jumped onto his shoulder "Charizard take the skies!" and with a mighty flap of Charizards wings they were off leaving a pensitive May behind

"Char char ari zard" Charizard asked his trainer. Ash wiped some tears and responded

"I'll be fine buddy just take me to Pallet Town I need to get away from here" Charizard nodded to which they flew off towards Pallet Town

**(Flashback End)**

**(back to Dawn and Ash)**

Dawn was in a sea of emotion that raged for sadness, anger, hatred and sorrow, while it looked like Ash was just staring off into the distance in reality he was reading Dawn's emotion 'so she does cares for me and her feelings are genuine, but i can't start anything right off the bat not after What she did to me. I know it's been two years but it still feels fresh' he is broken out of his thoughts by Dawn hugging him all of a sudden and said

"Ash I can't begin to imagine what you have been through, I can't believe I used to look up to her" Ash hesitantly returned the hug "Well, you didn't know any better" he separated for Dawn's embrace saddening her since she enjoyed it stood up and looked towards the sun going down "Look Dawn now you know what happen two years ago, how i was left like dirt by the one I loved and why I hate her" he turns around to face her "Dawn I know you like me" she blushes at this 'does everyone know about how I love him?' she thought "but I can't return does feeling at the moment" she lowers her head in sadness "but if you are willing to give me some time and you're up for it, we can try this out, just, take it slow tho okay" Dawn immediately shots up from her seat and tackles Ash down in a hug and smiles brightly "thank you Ash and so you know I would wait forever for you" **(A.N. too cheesy?)** Ash visibly smiles a bit and half returns the hug "Just remember to give me some time okay" she looks up to him with a bubbly smile and nods this just makes him smile just a bit more 'Maybe, just maybe I can move on and learn to love again' he thought "Come on Dawn It's getting late and Brock and our pokemon are probably worried" she nods and start making there way back when a curious thought got into Dawn's head

"Hey Ash?"

"Yea?"

"You said your break up with your Ex was 3 year ago today and we been traveling for 1 1/2 right"

"Yea"

"Then what did you do for the other year and a half?" she asked

"lets just say it has to do with this, this and a few of my pokemon" he said while pointing at his Pokemon Ranger jacket and his flaring aura, receiving a nod he powered down his aura then, slowly, Dawn snaked her hand into Ash's to which he sent a questioning look and she responded with a smile "You said you needed time, but you never said anything about holding hands" Ash just responded with a smile and a light squeeze which caused Dawn to blush since she thought Ash would decline the advance. After a while they reached the clearing where Brock was barely serving Pikachu and Piplup "Hey guys foods ready" then it caught his eye that Ash and Dawn were holding hands which made him rub his chin and Ash saw this and nodded, now if you are wondering this is how they communicate if they want to talk about anything without any body knowing they came up with the system after the Entei and the Unown incident and have used it since. Right now Brock was requesting to talk in private which of course Ash complied so after realising his other pokemon which consisted of Lucario, Gardevoir, Torterra, Staraptor and Monferno he left a little to the side away from Dawn's ear shot and started talking with Brock starting up the conversation

"So you and Dawn are together?"

"No at least depending on how you look at it"

"What do you mean?"

"I asked to give me some time"

"Ash, don't you think you have had enough time as in 3 years time?"

"I know but, you know how hard it was for me it was my first love you should know how it is, I was in solitude for half a year, just me and my pokemon, if it wasn't for Jackie contacting me I would have never come back to civilization, besides do you really think it's a smart idea starting to date someone the same day you were dumped?" he finished with a small smile. Brock also grew a small smile "True enough just remember your past does not have to dictate your future"

"I hear that now come on Dawn and our pokemon are waiting for us" Brock only chuckled at this "Don't you mean Dawn is waiting for you?"

"Very funny mister 'I like every Nurse Joy I see'" which caused Ash to burst out laughing and Brock to enter a depressed mood. After everyone was enjoying their food Dawn spoke up

"Hey Brock when will we reach the next Pokemon Center?" Brock went through his bag bringing up his map and looking at it "we should reach it before lunchtime"

"Thats good since i what to train with some of my other pokemon" Ash quipped in after dinner everyone returned there pokemon with the exception of a few "Lucario, Gardevoir do you want to be in your pokeball or outside?" asked Ash

"Outside" both replied to which Ash complied and went to bed not knowing what awaited to him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well damn that took a while as you can see i'm introducing new pokemon i already have a listand back stories for a few of them also i'm willing to take pokemon request for Ash all put up the complete list next chapter also question do you want me to finish the story at the end of the sinnoh league or continue into Black and White (i think i speak for everyone when i say that season was bad) or and i like this idea make a plot twist where he goes back in time and gets a second chance to redo his journey through the regions now the only problem that rises from this option is the shipping (Pearl or Advance?(or both?)) i don't know choice up to you ahhh the power to the people anyways all in all choise is yours and please tell me if i did good in the romance part cause in all honesty my experience with it is wwweeellllll let's just say it hasn't been the best (a rejection and being Cheated on) well enough of my non existent love life now onto waiting for the next chapter of 'The Greatest There Was Or Ever Will Be' god i love that fic anyway PLEASE review and favorite this and share it 'would you kindly' Epidemic Bear signing out<strong>


End file.
